Deities
There are numberous of religions, though one of them is the most spread. This far it is known as the itrineastan religion, but that name comes from a smaller culture within this religion that is dedicated to two of the 10 gods. List of dieties in the Lythian mythology Also known as the eleven godly souls the following deities are the main gods of the southern culture. Athonseus Athonseus (Athon - seus) is the god of protection and war. He is the patron god of soldiers and families who have relatives at war. He is pictured as a young man in armour, often covered in roses which here is a symbol of protection. Athonseus rule from Lythias was to be also be the god of love, making him the opposit of Clarixa. Azulela Azulela is known for being the cat godess, however she is also the godess of knowledge/wisdom and secrets. It is said that Azulela seals secrets that are harmfull to the people within her loyal felines. This is what is said to shine through their eyes at night. Killing a cat means freeing secrets that the wise godess sealed away to help humans, therefor it is a crime to kill felines. She is most worshiped by Gradans. Clarixa Clarixa (Clarissa - ixa) is the godess of fire. She is considered the daughter of Gothur as he created her. Clarixa is described as a wild and furious young woman with bad temper whom you need to be carefull around. Clarixa is also the godess of hate and fury, a role Lythias gave her and so made her the opposit of Athonseus. 'Erylis' Erylis (Amaryllis - er) is the godess of magic. She is also the godess of travel and so the patron godess of wanderers which makes her the opposit of Thero being the god of household and home. Gothur Gothur (Gotoh - Arthur) is the god of land, nature and earth. He is described as one with one side strong as stone and one side fragile as a flower petal. Gothur once was very small, living on a rock out at sea where he was constantly sorounded by sea and sky, feeling he wanted to be bigger he let made his island grow and grow and grow a thousand miles until the moment everything between sea and sky was earth. This caused a barrier between the godess of sea and the god of the sky whom had fallen in love. In their longing of each other they both created a substitute, a replacement, an image of their lover. This image came to life and became the first humans. eventually Gothur realised he had departed two loving souls and therefor he created Clarixa who burned away the earth that covered the sea, creating a door for Valenthia and Hydros to see each other again. Their images of each other where both sent to live on the land Gothur had created. Hydros Hydros is the god of the sky, the father of Itrinesta and the creator of the first human woman Euredike. Hydros fell in love with Valenthya and the two lived together in peace or very long time but then one day the Gothur god of earth, land and nature departed sea (Valenthya) and sky (Hydros) from one another. In the longing for his love Hydros tried to create an image of his lover that came alive her name was Euredike. Itrinesta Itrinesta (Itris - Nesta) is the godess of fate, weather and she is also said to have spiritual contact to humans and is the only godess to directly tell people the will of the gods. She once ruled (and accoridng to some versions still does) over the fortune and unfortune of others. However it has been said that she was devided into two sparate beings known as Itris, godess of luck and Nesta, godess of onfortune. It is within the itrinestan cult that Itris and Nesta are worshipped as two while in most other places she is tilled worshipped as one under the name Itrinesta, only with two split personaleties. Itris is the godess of fortune and luck, she is considered the twin sister of Nesta despite the fact they once where the same person. Nesta 'is her twin and counterpart, the godess of unfortune. It is said that Nesta is often left lonley as no one would pray for unfortune unless for the sake of revenge. Itris demans that people worship her sister as an equal or she will not answer any prayers herself, therefor people pray to Nesta as well, but mostly for the unfortune to befall the unrighteous. It is also belived that people with alot of unfortune, who seems to have done nothing wrong, are followed by Nesta due to her fondness of them. It has become very common to refer to those innocent yet haunted by misery and unfortune as the children or lovers of Nesta. 'Lythias Lythias (Elias + Ly) is the god of time and opposits as in gifting and stealing, sun and moon, day and night, creation and desctruction, life and death. He was the first god and he is known for giving dieties their roles. He made Clarixa the godess of hate and Athonseus the god of love and gave his role as destiny god to Itrinesta. It is said that Lythias will cease to exist the day he has given all of his duties to other dieties and thus completly left the fate of the world to other gods and godesses. 'Thero' Thero is the god of healing, medication and health. He was deemed the god of household by Lythias and thus became the opposit of Erylis. Valenthya Valenthya (Valentina - Valencia), is known as the mother godess, and godess of the sea. She is the mother of Itrinesta and the creator of the first human man Lovek. She once fell in love with Hydros but the two where departed by the god of land and nature Gothur. In the longning of her lover she created an image of him that came to life, this was Lovek, the first human man. The Eleventh Godly Soul The elevent godly soul is the title, and status of a god/godess, given to the current ruler of Lyutora. The elevent godly soul is a tradition separate to their culture where the current ruler is viewed as a god/godess. Erelism (Tripplekingdoms) Erelysis Erelysis is the main godess in the Erelian mythology. She is the godess of magic. In itrinestan and Lythian culture she is seen as a developed version of their godess of magic: Erylis. But the Erelian clergy claims there is no connection between Erelysis and Erylis and no connection whatsoever between Erelism and Lythian mythology. Category:World View